


Joyful Experience

by ZuskatoR3D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuskatoR3D/pseuds/ZuskatoR3D
Summary: A oneshot between my OC and my friend's.





	Joyful Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you know my character, than think of this as an alternative universe.

Somewhere in the BlackStone HQ

"Hmm..." A calm voice hummed throughout the room, echoing softly as it bounced on the sound waves, the camera slowly pans out showing glimpses of the person who hummed, little snippets of the room were shown such as some capsules laying on a table, paper notes scattered around the floor, bottles brewing and the occasional sipping of coffee.

The gray wallpaper was abundant in the BlackStone Corporation, all rooms were colored with the same dull gray color scheme, this one was no exception, light gray colored cabinets were hanging on top of the side tables, the floor colored in a more darker gray accompanied with gray metallic chairs for those who wish to sit in this particular room, the room was occupied by a lone human male.

He slumped on the table with his notebook in hand, a frown was present on his face, he rubbed his forehead trying to ease the headache he felt was coming, throwing the notebook to the sides, he let out a dissatisfied sigh and closed his eyes shut, thinking of a way to brainstorm his new fuel idea.

Seeing as how despite it's effectiveness, nuclear power is still too dangerous to use for the BlackStone Navy's ships, especially the Night Class-Frigates, they still use them to some extent, but Admirals are requesting him to develop another way to power the 935 meter long spaceship.

Something that has or exceeds the power output of a nuclear source, but is as common as electric power, he sighed for the second time, the task isn't easy, especially since he's developing it from scratch.

He opened his eyes and let them wonder around in his line of sight, he slowly looked to the right and saw his notebook laying on the ground along with scattered papers, on one of the counters, a standard issue X5-2 assault rifle, a GPMG-1 or General Purpose Machine Gun type 1 as it's official designation says. And even an X5-2C assault rifle laying next to it's sister gun with some bullets and magazines.

He blinked then looked to his left, a white blank fridge, a paper note was pressed against the fridge by a small round magnet, the note read, 'Warning, contains prototype versions of potions, elixirs and other liquids, also some soda is stored in here as well. -Signed, Zuskato Zyus.'

The male grinned as he read his own paper note, even chuckling at the last sentence he put in there for comedic effect, yes, the lone male in the room is Zuskato Zyus, the CEO of the BlackStone Corporations, and the room he is currently in is his private laboratory, where he makes and develop anything that'll be useful to the BlackStone Corps' cause to better the future.

After all, the slogan of the BSC is, "Acknowledge the past, preserve the present and protect the future."

Zuskato admitted, he loved the catch phrase even if it sounded cheesy.

He sighed, right now he should just try to brainstorm a better fuel source for the BSN or BlackStone Navy.

Zuskato stood up and cracked his knuckles to get rid of the stiffness, he then breathe in and out, after, he looked around himself one more time then grunted in affirmation, he snapped his fingers which caused everything that was laying on the ground or scattered everywhere begun to levitate, with a flick of his hand thing were now being placed into order, papers stacked on top of each other.

Bullets loaded in the magazines with said mags being inserted in the guns and switching safety mode on, then guns placed next together in chronological order from latest to oldest. Zuskato waved his hand and placing his notebook on the table.

While was in the process cleaning up his laboratory, a familiar ring of a transmission was heard.

Zuskato, without even turning around or look where the transmission call was coming from, snapped his fingers once more to answer the call, in doing so, he was greeted by one of his captains, a white haired female who looked around her 20s appeared through the transmission's hologram.

She wore a standard captain's uniform for females, a black and white one, with one white stripe line on the left of the uniform to signify the rank of captain, a captain's cap, with a matching black pants to complete the look along with a pair of white boots.

"Captain Qsi, I trust that the skirmish is dealt with." The red haired leader commented, Qsi smiled as she nodded following her leader's movements while he waved his hands to finish up his cleaning.

"Yes sir! I've completely crushed the FPR's attempt to take District 208!" Finishing her sentence with a salute, Zuskato finally faced his captain, and give her a smile of appreciation. The captain returned it with her own and placed her hands behind her back after saluting.

A series of camera POVs appeared beside Qsi, nothing notable other than an BS Soldier fighting hand to hand with a rebel trooper. An RRO-Gunship getting shot down while midflight, three old Alliance walkers engaging an Enforcer Walker, the latter destroying the smaller walkers with no effort, After that, all of the POVs flickered and then disappeared.

"Excellent work, Captain, thank you for dealing with this inconvenience." 

Qsi shook her head, "No thanks are needed, Creator! I'm merely following orders! As well as punishing those who dare get in the way of our Corporation!"

"Nonetheless, I highly appreciate you taking care of the matter, I could only hope that the FPR will stop their pointless fighting and give up their arms." Zuskato sighed, the FPR or Free People's Rebellion as they call themselves, kept fighting a pointless conflict, why must they fight against a corporation that helps benefit mankind is beyond him.

"I'm afraid they won't, Creator, at least, not now seeing as they still continue to fight against us." Qsi stated, even she knew this was a pointless, but what else can she do, humans as a whole have always been tied closely with conflict this one's no expectation.

"A shame really." The CEO said dejectedly, at the same time, the door to his laboratory opened, indicated by the sounds of it opening, which caused Zuskato to turn his head.

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, Captain, but it seems I have a visitor, give the full report of the battle to Commander Neo, she'll take care of the rest." Zuskato snapped his fingers, signaling the transmission to end.

"Very well, Creator-" Qsi said before being cut off, Zuskato dusted his lab coat and placed his hands on the pockets provided by the coat. 

"Zusk!" A young sounding male voice called out, the source of said voice appeared out of the doorway and stepped inside the lab, he had normal length blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a gold jacket with black stripes, two green bracelets on each arm, black matching shorts and a green bandana around his neck.

"Heya, Joe." Zuskato greeted. Joe, aka Banana Joe, one of Zuskato's closest friends, entered the latter's laboratory looking tired letting out a yawn to show that he is. The short male rubbed his eyes and said, "Sup, Zusk, do you have anything that'll help me stay up?"

"Help yourself with the sodas there in the fridge." He pointed to the said fridge, "Or some energy elixirs I made, but before you choose which one, some of them might make you stay up longer than you want to."

After warning his friend, Zuskato walked up to his notebook and started going through the different notes he wrote. Joe nodded and made his way for the fridge, opening it up, he was greeted with an abundance of liquid goodness to choose from. The blonde hummed going through each of them trying to find the one that at least looks like an energy drink.

Joe saw one labeled as, "XZ, Energizer Elixir." He focused on the bottle housing the liquid and turned his head to it's creator.

"Yo Zusk, is the XZ, Energizer Elixir safe?" 

"Yeah it yes. Go for it, at worse it'll just give you a headache when it's effects wears off." Zuskato hummed in affirmative, the blonde nodded and absentmindedly grabbed the bottle without looking at it.

He unscrewed the cap and threw it to the sides.

He drank the liquid.

Every single last drop.

He cleaned up his mouth and placed the bottle on the table.

He felt energized...

...Except, it wasn't the XZ, Energizer Elixir Joe drank, it was a bottle labeled, XX, Gender Changer.

By the time Zuskato turned around to look and warn his friend, it was already too late. The Creator froze up, as stiff as a board, eyes widened, his jaw opened trying to speak, yet no word got out. Joe opened his eyes and faced Zuskato, tilting his head to the side in confusion seeing the horrified expression his friend had.

Then, suddenly, Joe felt funny, fuzzy and... Moody? What? And... Hot... Really, really hot, soon came was his skin glowing white, slowly engulfing his whole body.

"Zuskato, what's happening to me!" He cried out in a higher pinched voice, hugging himself, feeling heat tense up inside of his body and was starting to burn him. He yelled just as bright light completely engulfed the whole room, blinding everything.

Zuskato desperately tried to shield his eyes, using his arm to cover them before the light could fully blind him, he ignored the bloody screams Joe let out as best as he could, better to sacrifice his hearing instead of his sight. Luckily, his room was soundproof and blastproof, it had to be knowing that he'd prototypes that may or may not explode.

The only thing Zuskato could make beyond his arm, was Joe's black silhouette changing, morphing into a more slimmer body, female he'd guess. Joe's hair grew considerably longer, His breasts, erm, chest grew bigger, about between an A-cup and a B-cup, his arms thinner and slimmer than before, his legs became more slender and hips grew wider.

He transformed into a female.

The light died down, and Zuskato lowered his arm, staring at his friend's position, seeing Joe kneeling down, his, um, her jacket and shorts appearing to a bit loose, her hair was down and messy, she looked at herself, weeping a bit then letting out a high-pitched scream, Zuskato cringed at the sounds already having heard bells ringing in his ears, Joe's screams adding to the already damaged ears.

"Wha! What the fuck happened to me!?" Joe cursed and demanded, frantically waving her arms around, her face red with both anger and embarrassment, Zuskato whiced at the loudness of her voice, he rubbed his ears trying to feel them after a barrage of loud screams and noices. 

"Well, for starters, your body changed from a male to a female's." Zuskato commented, finally able to hear things again.

"I can see that! But why did I turn into a girl!"

"Cause you drank the XX, Gender Changer instead of the XZ, Energizer Elixir."

"Why do you have a genderbending potion in the first place?!"

"I made it incase humanity was left to only a single gender due to extinction, because let's face it, it's way too likely then it needs to be." Zuskato said as he shrugged, "And I was supposed to test that with one of the my men, but I got sidetracked by other things so I wasn't able to mass produce it."

"Well do you at least have a way to change me back!" 

"No." Zuskato decomfirmed, he reached into his labcoat pockets and pulled out a green elastic band, he walked up behind his kneeling friend and began to tie-up her hair.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Tying up your hair, of course." He answered.

"H-huh?!"

"What? Think I wanted to do something else? Interesting mind you have there, Joe." Zuskato quipped as he continued to tie the hair in place. The statement caused Joe to blush as she mumbled something silent enough so he wouldn't hear it.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause it's loose, plus, you look better in a ponytail." Zuskato finished, styling the hair into the aforementioned ponytail, holding out his hand to get a mirror, said glass object flew out of one of the cabinets and to Zuskato's hand. He showed Joe's reflection.

She stared at her own reflection intensively, studying the changes to her face and some of her body, what she saw was a beautiful looking teenaged girl with blonde hair, she cupped her cheek, feeling the smoothness and softness of both her skin and hand.

Zuskato chuckled silently at her mesmerized face, the emerald green eyes sparkled with light, momentarily causing Zuskato to smile before waving the mirror back to the cabinet. Joe pouted, clearly not liking the interruption, her friend stood back up and afford his hand.

Joe accepted the gesture and held his hand using it to pull herself up and stand. She dusted her clothes and fixed her eyes on the redhead. The redhead's mouth formed a small smile which turned into a smug smirk, and Joe suddenly felt worried at what her friend was smirking about.

"What do you wanna do first, Joy?" 

Ah, that's why. But why Joy?

"And if you're wondering why Joy, it's because you're always so joyful and cheerful no matter what, that and it's convenient Joy and Joe are similar." He snapped his fingers, "Similar name sounding alike in a sense I mean." She comedically sweatdropped at her friend's attempt at humor.

"Well for starters, I wanna turn back." She said as she crossed her arms in a haughty manner, though it didn't last as she forgot she actually has breast now which caused her to let out a small 'Eep!' as she felt a surge of sensitivity by her newfound assets.

Zuskato hummed, watching his friend's reaction while a blush began to creep into her face, and for some apparent reason or another, Joy felt really hot inside, the blush on her face didn't help, even when the A.C of the room was on it still didn't cool her off, wrapping her arms around herself, Joy breathed in and out slowly as the heat began to build up more and more inside of her.

Joy looked into Zuskato's eyes, she knew that what she was experiencing now had something to do with what she drank and she blames whatever it was to him. The redhead's eyes widen a bit but then went back to its normal tired looking form, "W-why- Why do I feel so hot." She emphasized, her legs quivering as Joy let out a sound akin to a moan. Zuskato avoided her gaze while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"O-oh- Ah- Ahh~"

Ultimately, her legs gave way, dropping her to the floor as a quivering mess, Zuskato knew that he had to act fast or else Joy might scumble to her lustful state, frantically using his telepathic powers to open all of the cabinets inside of his lab, Zuskato tried to find something that would deal with the building heat of Joy but to no avail.

The person in question on the other hand wasn't doing so hot, in a sense anyway, having dropped down on the floor and breathing ecstatically while rubbing her thighs together as she hugged herself tighter, the heat inside of her was unbearable, overloading her mind and head with lustful thoughts, it gotten so bad that Joy tried to place a hand down south.

However even before she could move her hand, Zuskato caught the arm, catching the attention of Joy as she raised her head high enough to see her friend. He wore the same tired look he always had but his eyes tell a different story, there was a hint of grief almost as if he didn't like what he was going to do and acceptance knowing it must be done.

Zuskato helped sit Joy upright, her breathing more apparent than it was before, he knew this was the only way he could suppress the lust effect the XX came with. Taking a deep breath, he stared intensively into the watery and starstruck eyes of his friend.

"Joy, you may hate me after what I'm about to do, but please bare with me."

Had she not be overwhelmed with lust, she would've slapped his face faster than you could say Jokato, fortunately for the redhead, Joy could only give a small nod to indicate her reluctant to agree.

Zuskato sighed one last time and closed his eyes while he leaned forward. Just before their lips colluded, he hesitated for a sec with one thing In his mind, 'Should I?' He thought of what might happen afterwards, but shrugged mentally.

'Eh, let's see how this goes.'

And with that, they touched.

The feeling of getting kissed by someone didn't register in the mind of Joy, her only reaction to it was eyes widening but that was pretty much it. But after a few seconds, Zuskato pushed forward, forcing her to close her eyes and instinctively wrap her arms around his neck. They kept going at it which intensified so much that their tongues entered each others mouths, Joy let out a series muffled moans into the kiss as Zuskato continued to dominate her mouth with his tongue.

He pushed forward far enough that both him and her lost balance and fell to the floor, Zuskato on top and Joy on the bottom. They separated from the kiss to catch a breather before going back at it, she loosened her arms around his neck but as soon as she did Zuskato grabbed them and pinned her arms down.

It was apparent that they've been kissing for too long, thus, Zuskato removed his hands from her's then separated from the kiss letting him and Joy to finally catch their breath from the instense makeout session, she breathed out erotically as her gaze fell onto the long and thin line of saliva that was still connected to their mouths.

"That should suppress the lust that came with the genderbent effect." Zuskato sighed as he rubbed his mouth with his arm to sever the saliva line, he rose up slowly from the floor and dusted his lab coat, he let out another sigh. He stood over Joy waiting for her to recover.

The female in question was still laying on the floor breathing as erotic as ever with her eyes closed and tongue out, though it was far fewer than it was earlier, Joy finally felt relieved that the unbearable heat from before cooled off and now she could actually think clearly, brushing off the aftermath of what she felt, Joy raised her head up then used her hands to lift her body and stood up into a sitting position.

She took a few breathers before she turned her attention at the person who was responsible for everything that happened to her at the moment, she quickly grabbed one of his arms and yanked him down to her level, eyes filled with fiery red anger and a bit of embarrassment in them.

"Zuskato. What. Was. That." She stressed out each word making sure he got what she meant. He stood there with a blank face, unfazed by the amount of venom her words held, instead, he gave a small thin smile in the corner of his mouth.

"You were horny." He bluntly said, catching Joy off guard, within that tiny window of opportunity, Zuskato grabbed her arm that held his with his free one and loosened its hold, he used the arm to yank Joy up, twirling her around as he brought her close to him before he stopped and placed the arm on her stomach with his hand holding it firm in place.

He grinned as he held her in a hug, for Joy, she couldn't believe that in a span of one second she went from sitting on the floor about to beat the shit out of Zuskato to being caught off guard and span around like a doll and held in a hug. She blushed a crimson red, somewhat glad that Zuskato couldn't see her blushing face.

"But, if you want. I do more than just a kiss." He whispered into her ear, his breathe leaving a chill down Joy's spine as she felt it with her neck, her blush deepened once she processed what he said.

"I hate you." 

Zuskato gave out a small chuckle, using his telepathy to bring a chair behind him, he seat down as he pulled the person he was hugging down with him, Joy seat comfortable in his lap while he pat her head.

Joy didn't what to say it out loud, but she liked the feeling of getting patted.

She could get used to this. Could.


End file.
